A nice woodland adventure
by GymLeaderDavis
Summary: Just some smut I wrote up as a gift. enjoy


U.A. and Shiketsu in a rare moment of peace and unity had decided to hold a training practice with all of their hero students. All three years worth of heroes in training could be found at the USJ this day, all of them eager and anxious to train together.

Class 1A led by their class rep Tenya Iida were currently chatting it up with some of the shiketsu students they had come to know already. Shoto and Inasa had an awkward talk about how they each thought the training session would go, Seiji berated Mineta for perving on his female classmates, and Iida was trying hs best to appear casual and friendly for Camie.

Unkown to their friends, the two had been dating in secret. Iida wanted to always appear as if school and training were his primary focus, a girlfriend could ruin that image. Camie meanwhile just wasn't allowed to date due to school rules, so she had to keep it a secret.

"So, Miss Utsushimi, I see that you appear ready to go today! Why I don't even notice a trace of make up on you this fine morning! Glad to see you're taking this so serious."

The shiketsu girl simply placed a hand on her hip and groaned,"Dude, like I didn't even have time to put on make up today! We all had to get up so early to get on the stupid bus to get here, shit makes me salty af you know?"

Iida let out a soft sigh and made a simple wave at her to signal he was leaving now,"Well I hope it doesn't distract your focus on the battle today!" As he walked by her, he spoke in a low tone,"Meet me on far left exterior, don't head there until five minutes have passed of the training."

"Aight, you got it fam." She replied quickly before slapping the boy's ass as he walked by her, much to his discomfort and dismay.

He turned around, a wild blush under his helmet as he yelled out,"CAM-...Miss Utsushimi that was indecent to do in public and uncalled for!"

* * *

Some time had passed and the battle training was well under way, Iida encouraged to split up and track down the other students themselves. It gave him and Camie the perfect excuse to split off from their groups and venture for the rendezvous point.

He had to make his way about stealthily, avoiding her classmates who were out to eliminate him. If he were to be caught before he could get to her, he wouldn't even know when they could have another chance at this.

After what seemed like a stressful eternity, he had made it to the area he mentioned. He removed his helmet and looked around, seeing no sign of Camie anywhere.

"Don't tell me," he started to say outloud in a worried tone,"that one of my classmates got to her? I was so worried about making sure I could get here, I never thought about what if she could get here herself either!"

As he began pacing around in a stress filled manner thinking his day was ruined, he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind, he was pulled lightly back and felt a tongue caress the right side of his face, even going over his ear a bit.

"Sup fam?"

Iida let out a sigh of relief, Camie had made it safely after all.

"Camie, I'm thrilled to see we both made it here unharmed! Were you followed perhaps? Any tangles happen along the way?"

Camie let go from behind and walked around to his front, and began removing chunks of his armor off for him,"Hmmm, I don't think so. I mean like, you got like a lot of recon dudes in yo class so one of your squad might be eavesdroppin on us and shit."

Iida thought about that over, Jiro or Shouji could for sure use their quirks to spy on them. "Hmmm...you're right. Are you absolutely sure you weren't followed? Do you think we're still safe to commence intercourse?"

Camie rolled her eyes,"Bae, I don't give a fuck if one o yo classmates found us. They cool right? If anything, the idea of bein caught and shit makes it more fun and wild...makes it saucy af."

With that word, the boy's armor plating was removed, and he quickly smirked down to his lover before tossing off his under shirt and pants while she simply unzipped her costume and stepped out of it.

After Camie speedily got out of her costume she saw Iida was still getting undressed, taking his larges boots off before going for his pants. The girl waited patiently for him to rid himself of those cumbersome things. Once they were off she dropped to her knees, grabbed firmly onto the waistline of his pants and pulled down both his pants and boxers in one go, freeing his cock and exposing it to the world.

She licked her lips and grasped it one hand before placing her lips around his tip. Kissing and lightly sucking on it to get him excited. She could hear his breathing began to speed up, probably out of stress due to the fact that were literally out in the open of the woods getting their fuck on. She stopped her tender oral care of his penis momentarily to remind him,"Fam, just relax. If anyone finds and it really stresses you out I can tell em it was all an illusion of mine."

Iida seemed to perk up at that, a sly smile crossing his face. "...Why, that's genius Camie! it may just work!" he then grabbed the blonde girl and pulled her up, pushing her against a tree and making sure her rear stuck out nice for him.

Camie smiled and knew what was coming next,"Well, you're stoked now fam. This shit gonna be lit right?"

Iida placed his hands over the girl's voluptuous ass and gave them a firm squeeze. A sly smile still on his face, he confidently told her,"Yes my dear. It is indeed about to get...lit."

The class rep then forcefully shoved himself into her, a soft squish sound being heard as he began pumping in and out of her. Camie wrapped her arms around the tree she was using to press herself against, holding on tight and forcing her weight up on it to avoid falling down.

Iida began to pick up his pace, letting out hard animalistic grunts as he started to thrust harder and harder. He always got so carried away when they made love, he let his pleasure get the best of him on many an occasion.

Camie's eyes began to roll back up, her tongue sticking out lightly as she moaned out,"Fuck me...ha-harder daddy!"

* * *

Kyoka Jiro was out on the prowl, she had spotted that blonde Shiketsu girl earlier and stayed a safe distance from her as she tailed her. Relying on placing her jacks in the ground and listening to her foot steps.

"Hmmm...she stopped walking, I can hear...metal hitting the ground I think? What's going on?"

The punk rock girl made her way for the direction she heard Camie stop, staying on guard as she did so. After getting reasonably close, she stuck her jacks into the ground again, and got sounds she didn't expect.

"Camie! You feel so good! Oh god!" Followed by a loud and short lust filled scream coming from Camie herself before she moaned out,"Iida, bae...don't stop, keep going like this! Just like that!"

Jiro's face turned beet red as she realized with the way they were talking and the loud wet smacks that her class rep and the dumb sounding girl from Shiketsu were no doubt getting their freak on. Out in public too no less!

She gulped and thought about what to do, she looked around and saw no one near by. She didn't even hear anyone close by. It was just those two about maybe 50 or so feet away, trees and bushes no doubt blocking their views of each other.

She bit on her lower lip and tugged on her shirt collar, she couldn't deny it. Hearing the two of them getting down and dirty was making her rather turned on herself. She could already feel herself getting wet.

She snuck over behind some bushes, making sure she couldn't be seen, and continued listening. "...Who am I to spoil their fun anyway? Not like they're hurting anyone..."  
With that she had made up her mind. She continued listening to them, and began undoing her jeans before slipping two fingers down her panties and began playing with her clit. She stuck her free hand in her mouth and began sucking and lightly biting on it once she heard Camie's panting and gasping become more consistent.

She over heard Iida say in a rare, uncalm and more assertive way,"Camie, turn around. Right now." he ordered to her as Jiro heard him pull out of her.

"Mmmmm, you got it...daddy." Jiro felt shivers go down her spine hearing this bombshell talk so dirty and sultry. She stopped rubbing her clit and placed her fingers inside her womanhood. Going rather fast as she heard a sucking and slurping sound coming from the two now, followed by Camie moaning. Jiro was a fast thinker, Iida was no doubt sucking on the giant pair of tits the girl had now.

Lucky bastard.

Jiro could hear Iida sucking, biting down, and squeezing Camie's rack while also grabbing firmly onto and smacking the girl's impressive ass. Camie was letting out louder and more pleasure filled moans and gasps than before. She could even hear her repeating his name,"Tenya...Tenya...Tenya baby...oh Tenya" under her breathe over and over. Jiro doubted Iida even heard her say it given how he was making such strange noises as he acted like her breasts were a buffet.

Jiro began pumping her fingers in and out of herself faster and faster the more she listened in on them. She even used her spare jack to play around with her own ass as she shoved it in there for some anal pleasure.

Then she heard Iida grab onto something, probably Camie's legs, and picked her up. She could hear him lightly force up against the tree as he held her tightly, then she heard him enter her once more as they began fucking in a standing position.

Camie held on tight to her lover doing her best to gyrate against him as he prodded her passionately. "Ca-camie...you're so gorgeous...I can't wait...unf!" he began panting and speaking between his hard thrusts,"Until...you graduate...and we won't...have to be a secret!"

Camie then began kissing all over his head, anywhere she could reach really and agreed back between her own gasps and moans,"Sa...ah! Same bae! Oh god...I'm almost there...harder!"

Iida began pumping into her faster, harder, and more fiercely than before as she begged him to. It took no time at all before thy were both near their limits, and Jiro felt herself reaching her own as well as she continued masturbating.

After several more thrusts and the two of them groaning and yelling the other's names over and over, Iida climaxed and filled Camie with his seed, his strong legs keeping him up and preventing him from falling and injuring the two of them. He still thrusted a few more times as he began spilling his cum into her as it oozed out of her, those few extra fucks causing her to go over the edge as she threw her head back and let out a long and loud moan as she came.

Hearing that beautiful girl make those sounds, caused Jiro to orgasm as well as he flopped back onto the ground, panting like a dog.

* * *

Iida lowered Camie down, smiling with pride down at her,"That...was well worth the wait since we last got to do it."

Camie nodded her head, bent over with throbbing legs and plopped her shiketsu cap onto her head all nice and snug,"Hell yea bae...maybe next time we can try it in my home room?" She winked and grabbed her costume before walking off, leaving Iida a flustered mess as he thought about doing it in the classroom of another school. 

* * *

**Author's Notes  
** **this fic was a gift to another writer, but I hope you all can enjoy it too.**


End file.
